shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mittens the Cat (TV Series)
Mittens the Cat is an American animated television series produced by Melvin Comics Animation and Charles Hill Productions Mittens the Cat ran on NBC from September 14, 1968, to January 18, 1969. 17 episodes were produced with each episode featuring two different stories. Characters Heroes *Mittens the Cat (voiced by Dick Van Dyke) - Mittens is an 18-years-old light yellow cat. He has blonde hair, bright blue eyes, white snout, white paws and white tail end on his tail. Mittens is wearing bright blue tunic, bright blue Phrygian cap, brown gloves, light gray pants and long brown boots. He speaks with a California accent. Mittens can fight the bad guys and break obstacles with using his invincible magical sword. He also can use shield, boomerang, bomb, bow and arrow as his fighting tools. *Princess Sally (voiced by Julie Bennett) - Princess Sally is a female rabbit. She is Mittens' love interest and loyal friend. Princess Sally is wearing yellow tiara with a triangle on the middle, light purple dress and brown boots. She has white fur and dark yellow hair. *Isabelle the Fairy Canary (voiced by Janet Waldo) - Isabelle is a magical fairy canary. She is a helper of Mittens, despite she is usually getting annoyed by him. *Merlyn (voiced by John Stephenson) - Merlyn is a wizard duck. He is a helper of Mittens. Allies *King Simmons (voiced by Alan Reed) - King Simmons is an Irish Wolfhound. He is the king of Kool Kingdom. *Gerard (voiced by Mel Blanc) - Gerard is a squirrel who is wearing monk clothing. *Madame Hippo (voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) - Madame Hippo is a large female hippopotamus who gives Mittens a kiss after he's getting hurt. *Captain Longneck (voiced by John Stephenson) - Captain Longneck is a giraffe. He is Mittens' teacher. Villains *Lord Mousetoff (voiced by David Tomlinson) - A large greedy rat and the main antagonist. *Big Bully (voiced by Daws Butler) - An evil bulldog. *Shadow (voiced by Paul Winchell) - A evil shadow that looks, and sounds like Mittens. *Copper the Coyote (voiced by Hal Smith) - A slick sneaky coyote that steals things that are shiny. *Sir Cheatsalot (voiced by Paul Frees) - A cheetah knight and wants to marry Princess Sally. *Queen Bee (voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) - Evil Queen that wants to steal all of the honey in the Kool Kingdom. Other characters *Narrator (voiced by Don Messick) Voice Cast: *Dick Van Dyke - Mittens the Cat *Julie Bennett - Princess Sally *Janet Waldo - Isabelle the Fairy Canary *John Stephenson - Merlyn / Captain Longneck *Alan Reed - King Simmons *Mel Blanc - Gerard *Jean Vander Pyl - Madame Hippo *David Tomlinson - Lord Mousetoff *Daws Butler - Big Bully *Hal Smith - Copper the Coyote *Paul Frees - Sir Cheatsalot *Paul Winchell - Shadow *Don Messick - Narrator Credits *Animation: Kenneth Michaels, Ed Augustin, Frank Andrina, Emil Carle, Patricia Crudden, Terence Harrison, Jerry Hathcock, Hicks Lokey, Tony Love, Jack Manning, Bob Maxfield, Casey Onaitis, Jack Parr, Morey Reden, Vive Risto, Izzy Ellis, Ed Beck *Character Design: Bob Beck *Story: Laura Sharples, Ralph Wright, Vance Gerry, Mike Maltese, Larz Bourne, Bill Lutz *Layout: Phil Lewis, Burt Freund, Willie Ito, Don Jurwich, Grace Stanzell, Al Wilson, Ed Benedict, Jack Manning *Backgrounds: Barbara Begg, Daniela Bielecka, William Butler, Richard Grandmain, Mike Kawaguchi, Walt Peregoy, Don Watson, Dave Weidman *Written by Bruce Thompson *Supervising Producer: Richard Kenny *Associate Producer: Alex Scott *Story Direction: Art Davis, Howard Swift, Paul Sommer, Bob Singer *Animation Director: Charles A. Nelson *Production Design: Izzy Takamoto *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Character Design: Bob Beck *Title Design: Art Rogers *Titles: Bill Lynn *Music Score: George Rogers *Technical Supervisor: Yoram Garling *Ink & Paint Supervisor: Warren Johnson *Xerography: Richard "Terry" Wallace *Sound Direction: C.O. Stevens *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Lloyd L. Richardson *Camera: Graeme Edelman, Clarence Woodgate, Nigel Stanchfield, Frank Parrish, Frank Hardie, Frank Paiker, Roy Willis, Dale Brunswick *Produced and Directed by Barry Charles and Michael Hill *In Charge of Production: Dickie Bamber *Executive Producers: Graham Collingwood and John Hathcock *Produced by Melvin Comics Animation in association with Charles Hill Productions *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. *RCA Sound Recording Home releases *Shires Home Entertainment released the entire series, with commentaries and other extras, in a DVD box set on October 28, 2014. Category:Animated television series Category:1960s television series Category:Charles Hill Films Category:Television series by Charles Hill Films Category:TV-G rated shows Category:NBC Category:Melvin television series